Two Loves
by Kae-d
Summary: The two boys, Naruto and Sasuke, have Kakashi move into their apartment. Slowly, the both of them start to fall in love with him. Who will Kakashi choose in the end? [AU] [ShounenAi, BoyBoy, etc.] [Slight Kakashi Gaiden hints]
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Two Loves

**Author:** Kae-d

**Rated:** PG-13, gay love, coarse language.

**Pairings:** Kakashi/Naruto, Kakashi/Sasuke. Slight love triangle.

**Summary:** The two boys, Naruto and Sasuke, have Kakashi move into their apartment. Slowly, the both of them start to fall in love with him. Who will Kakashi choose in the end[AU[Shounen-Ai, Boy/Boy, etc.[Slight Kakashi Gaiden hints

**Author's Note:** Hmmmm, I'm on a total Kakashi fan-writing rage now. I have two other stories involving him (more angsty though and Kakashi-centric) on the way and this idea just popped into my head and I needed to write this out. This is also my first fan fiction, so maybe the characters might go a bit OOC and my grammar might be a little wonky here and there.

I'm trying to keep each chapter at least a 1000 words long, I'm not really used to it though. I'm too used to having to limit your words till like 500 for school compositions and all. If you really need to critique it badly, heh, go easy on me.

If you are not sure, AU stands for alternate universe. Meaning, this universe does not have all the ninja stuff really, this is pretty much the standard modern universe thing.

I'm totally shy about posting my first fan fiction and I fear not getting any reviews at all. I fear that you will hate my story. No self-confidence. Just drop a friendly review to let me know what you think of my story. I need the support people! I wrote the next two chapters already all on the same day, causing my leg to just freeze as I excitedly typed out this story. :D I'm gonna slowly release the chapters though, to make errm anticipation. Yep.

Please note, in this story, I've closed the age gap quite considerably between Kakashi and the two boys, as I just wanted it that way :D. I hope none of ya minds. It is a fan-fiction after all.

**Kakashi:** 19 years old

**Sasuke and Naruto:** 17 years old

I will give a little more detail on the timeline of this story later on in and why everybody seems to hate Naruto etc.

**Some stuff that you might want to know: **

_Junior college_ is a school that one goes to after graduating from secondary school/high school for two years before they choose to go on to a university or college. I'm not too certain about this term, but my sister went to junior college while she was 17 and 18 so I guess that would be the age range for them to go junior college. Do not go blasting me for making some mistake, I do not know.

_Dobe_ and _teme_ are insults in Japanese. I am not too sure of the meaning of _dobe_ (oooo, somebody explain it to me) but I am pretty sure _teme_ means bastard.

**Disclaimer: **All characters mentioned in this fan fiction belong to Naruto that was created by Masashi Kishimoto. Meaning, all copyrights go to him and I do not own any of the characters here.

* * *

"The landlord's raising the rent again, Sasuke," 

"What? That bastard!" The teenager exclaimed in disbelief, his dark eyes narrowing slightly at the thought of having to pay more rent.

"C'mon, Sasuke, don't be like that. You know what happened to him…" His golden-haired companion whined as he wolfed down his usual unhealthy breakfast of instant ramen while his friend walked towards the sink to wash his own plate clean. The two of them had met in high school, both having been in the same class each and every year until graduation. Even now, at the ages of 17, both of them went to the same junior college, Konoha Junior College or also known as KJC.

During their high school years, both had been parentless and alone though Naruto lived with his pervert uncle, Jiraiya who was a well-known writer of questionable adult books. The two boys had held an immense dislike for each other throughout their first few years of high school. They would exchange glares as they walked by each other, and at times a verbal war would erupt, usually with Sasuke winning. Nobody knew why they hated each other so much.

Naruto, with his golden unruly hair, bright sky-blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, had been the outcast of the school. Parents told their children to stay away from that "monster" and they had listened, often teasing and bullying the poor child. He craved for acknowledgement and attention, making him into the Number One prankster of his school. The teachers just passed him off as a delinquent and never tried to help.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was the total opposite of Naruto in both looks and attitude. His strangely pale skin, jet-black silky hair and ebony eyes had made him the attention of many girls' crushes. His stony and cold demeanor along with his tragic background had made him even more popular with the girls. He was the straight As genius student of the school and parents wanted their kids to be more like him.

They had become homeless around the same time, Naruto being left behind without a home while his uncle went abroad to finish research for his book and Sasuke being evicted from his Uchiha estate after the decision of the town council saying that he was old enough to survive on his own. Naruto had only enough money from his uncle to buy his food while Sasuke had to use up the money he had saved up along the years. They had quickly learned of the other's similar plight and had come to an agreement.

They approached the kind landlord of a four-storey building in a quiet neighbourhood and he had agreed to let them stay on the third floor, even lowering the rent slightly for them. They had to work part-time jobs, Sasuke as a waiter at a café and Naruto as an assistant at a small bookshop, while dealing with their hectic school life to pay for the rents and bills.

They had bickered in the beginning, childish fights with each other everyday. They would fight over who got the shower first, who would do which chores and many more. However, when the Uchiha had woken screaming in the middle of the night from memories of the massacre, Naruto had been there to offer his comfort. They had survived the difficulties of the years with their support and they grew that much closer. They were no longer alone, Sasuke gradually opened up to the optimistic blonde while Naruto started taking comfort in the fact that his now ex-rival had acknowledged him. Though no words were spoken about it, they knew that they were the best of friends and the little fights they had so often was their special way of saying, "I care about you,"

"… Yes, I know that, _dobe_. We're barely paying the rent, bills and food at the moment… How much will he raise the rent by?" The scrawny 17-year-old sighed as he placed the clean plate back into the dish rack and walked back to his seat at the table.

"He said at least FIVE HUNDRED bucks, teme," retorted the indignant boy.

The landlord had his apartment on the fourth floor set on fire after a bunch of hooligans broke into his house. With a new baby on its way for the man and his wife who already had two kids, they needed the extra money desperately to support the addition to the family and cover the damages for his house. Sasuke placed a hand onto his forehead and massaged it lightly, trying to soothe the oncoming headache. After some thinking, he finally spoke up,

"We can't afford that, you know? The only thing left is to either move and find a cheaper place or get somebody else who would share the apartment and the rent with us. I doubt we would find a place cheaper than this; the landlord is still being kind to us. So that only leaves the other option…"

As he slurped up the last remaining soup, Naruto glanced worriedly at his friend. He knew that his friend had problems trusting other people after his own brother had killed his whole clan, leaving him behind. Naruto was the rare few people that he trusted. "Ah well, I'm sure we can start making posters later! Now let's hurry up and change or we'll be late!" his cheery voice broke the silence that had descended in the kitchen. The pale boy smiled slightly and nodded his head.

* * *

"OKAY, ALL DONE!" Naruto yelled as he finished the last of the posters slid out of his printer to land on the stack of about 50 other identical posters. 

"Don't yell I'm trying to study you idiot!" A grumpy voice from the next room was heard.

"Yea, yea, I'm going to place these posters around town, I'll be back at around 10pm, I suppose. See ya, Sasuke!"

After a few minutes and the jingle of keys, the front door was slammed shut and the apartment was left in peaceful, blessed silence, interrupted only by the turning of a page now and then.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he walked down the deserted hallway of KJC. The junior college was left open throughout the night, patrolled by several security guards to keep the place safe. Genma, the senbon-sucking guard on duty that night, knew the spirited young teen and had allowed him in for a short while to stick the posters. 

The blonde-haired teenager admired his handiwork. He had already put up several posters around town, on streetlamps and at the subway, and now he had finished putting up the rest along the walls of his junior college. He rushed out of his school and back towards his home. He grinned stupidly along the way and hoped that they would indeed find somebody who could stand his moody bastard of a friend and would be suitable to share an apartment with.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Kakashi will appear next chapter! I went through this chapter sooo many times. I would love to hear from you through a review or pm. I have no idea how much the rent for that apartment would cost so I randomly chose for it to go up by 500 bucks. I suffered leg numbness while writing this. I should stop sitting with my leg bent and tucked under my ass. I swear it gets better later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: D: Sorry for taking so bloody long to get this next chapter up! I actually wrote it already, but went to scrap it and write it ALL over again. Crazy? Yea I know. Then I kept nit picking at all the little points in this chapter. Pffft.

I love all the reviewers and stalker people that actually read my story! I appreciate the reviews soooo much. It made me really happy when I rushed to my email early in the morning before I left for school and saw them reviews and whatever. Thank you!

School life is still hectic so I suppose that I can only update once per week? At least, I hope. I'll probably get the chapters up over the weekend, I can't be bothered to on a weekday, too lazy. D: So enjoy.

Extra Note: yea, still not pleased with my writing but whatever. I like hoodies, so I added the word into my story. Hoodies sweatshirts… with hoods.

If you're wondering why Kakashi is actually EARLY for the meeting. Let's just pretend he's still an uptight bastard and though Obito died already, he just never really took on the personality. Anyways, he is still pretty young and emo-ish and all _'pretend to be happy like'_. Now let's get over these boring notes. To the story!

* * *

He should have worn his hoodie. For then, he could at least hide his face by pulling the hood up around his head. He fidgeted slightly as he felt multiple pairs of eyes on him. He drew stares wherever he went and he was used to it, but here in this new town he could practically feel the stares intensify and scrutinize him, forming their little opinions of the newcomer that was probably all wrong. He already did not like the new surroundings. 

"Hokage Station. Those wishing to alight at Hokage Station please alight now." The fake-sounding automatic voice echoed throughout the train as it slowed down.

"_Probably got into a fight or something,"_

"_Maybe he's disfigured,"_

"_What is up with that awful dyed hair?"_

The persistent staring continued as he stood up, none too subtle whispers from the old women seated across him easily heard by his sharp hearing. Disgust was evident in their snobby voices.

"It's not polite to stare, ya know?" He could not resist muttering loudly as he passed by them.

* * *

A casual wave was thrown in their direction before the man had merged with the busy crowd just beyond the automatic gates of the train, leaving behind aghast looks on wrinkled faces. 

He blew the golden locks of hair out of his face with a frustrated sigh. The rent was due this Saturday and he needed more applicants. The applicants that have come forward were all not suitable! That crazy cat-freak girl, the muttering old man and… the Sasuke-stalker girls. No, no and definitely NO.

Though at the rate things were going, he might have to choose one of the fan girls. He rolled his eyes at the idea; Sasuke would die before that happened. They were creepy, those stalker girls. They followed him around in the campus, offered to feed Sasuke like he needed their help, offered everything to him! He swore he had seen a shrine dedicated to his friend in one of the girl's locker. That was just creepy.

Please Kami, listen to my prayers and give me someone better than those creepy girls, someone relatively normal at least! He muttered a prayer and went back to his work, sorting the books into alphabetically order with another sigh.

* * *

Bad idea. He felt regret overtake the twinge of satisfaction he had gotten when he snuck a look at their horrified faces. Konoha was a small town, word spreads fast and seeing as how those old hags looked like the gossiping kind, the whole of Konoha would know of _"that newcomer with the horrid attitude and badly dyed hair!"_

He sighed wistfully as he climbed up the grimy stairs to the upper surface. A flash of colours caught his eye and he paused for a moment. The poster was hard to miss with its bright colours and bold words making a stark contrast to the dull concrete wall beneath it. His mood lightened as he read the words over for the second time, he was willing to share an apartment if it meant paying only a third of the rent! He memorized the mobile number indicated on the flimsy paper and slid his phone out from his pocket, typing out a quick message before pressing a button to send it. Maybe his day would get better.

* * *

Minutes after his prayer, he felt movement from his pocket, signaling a newly received message for him. He shot a look in the bookstore owner's direction before reaching into his pants for his mobile phone. 

The old owner was a kindly man, still hiring him after hearing all the malicious rumours about the "_demon-child_", but he never liked it when Naruto used his phone when he was supposed to be working. The owner however was chatting away with one of his customers, a gossipy old woman. From what he heard of the conversation, he could tell that it had something to do about _"that newcomer with the horrid attitude and badly dyed hair!" _

'_Probably some punk_,' Uzumaki Naruto thought distractedly. All thoughts of this drifted away as he read the message, a grin coming across his whiskered face.

"_Hello Naruto, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I was wondering if we could meet up to discuss about the apartment for rent?"_

"_Sure! Would it be okay with you if we met up today evening at 5pm? I would like to meet at the Mist Café along [some street. Don't worry about finding me! I am the only one around Konoha with blonde hair!"_

"_That would be fine, Naruto. I will be wearing a grey jacket and jeans, meet you at five then. Ja ne."_

Grinning madly, Naruto stashed his phone away as the customer left. Hatake Kakashi could be the applicant they needed. Kami had indeed answered his prayers.

* * *

The pale teen snaked a hand up to his neck to tug at the stiff, white collar. He had never really gotten used to the uniform he had to wear while serving at the café he worked at. Today was a slow day and he was bored out of his mind. 

He quickly lowered his hand back to his side as the bell tinkled, announcing the arrival of a new customer. His dark eyes narrowed as the familiar golden hair came into his view.

"Shizune-neechan, I'm going to talk with Sasuke-kun for awhile, okay?" his hyperactive friend yelled towards his boss, a young woman, before making a beeline towards him. His friend was more excited than usual today, as he shook Sasuke by the shoulders vigorously.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Some man called Kakashi or something like that is coming here later! He wants to ask about the apartment!"

He perked up in slight interest at the mention of another applicant, he had heard about the other… less suitable ones and was hopeful. As Naruto ranted on about the applicant and how it was his great idea to choose this cafe, Sasuke had to admit that his friend had thought of a good idea. He was the only waiter, at the moment, of this small, quaint café. That meant that he could overhear the conversation between them and observe the man carefully before forming an opinion. He shrugged the hands off his shoulder before growling, "That's wonderful, Naruto. Now stop shaking me and take a seat or I'll kick you out of the café,"

His friend bounced cheerfully off to a small table for two while waiting for the man to arrive.

* * *

At exactly 5pm, the bell twinkled again. Two heads shot up from whatever they were doing to stare at the front door. Naruto's jaw dropped slack as he stared at the man in the doorway while Sasuke had more self-control and only allowed himself to stare wide-eyed. The man looked around the café, one lone eye stopping to rest on the dark-haired waiter before moving on towards the blonde. 

Naruto amazement grew as the man approached his table. HE was Hatake Kakashi?! A black mask covered half of his bottom face while stark white bandages wound themselves around his head so that it covered his left eye and also made his odd silvery-grey hair stand up and tilt noticeably towards the left. This left only his right eye, which was a stormy grey colour, and some of the skin surrounding the eye visible. Aside from his face, this man was rather slim and slightly taller than both of the boys were.

The man now stood directly in front of him, looking distinctly amused at the reaction he had gotten and smiled. Or what Naruto thought was a smile, only able to see the right eye curve upwards into a crescent. The newcomer took off the glove on his right hand and stretch his arm outwards towards the teen. The sleeve of the jacket fell back slightly as his hand moved, revealing yet more bandages below that stopped at the wrist.

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto. I'm Hatake Kakashi,"

"Ahh..." he could only mutter in response to the polite greeting while standing up from his seat and shaking the outstretched hand. Still amazed, he continued staring and shaking the hand longer than needed. The man looked bemused as the handshake continued for a full fifteen seconds before the boy realized what he was doing and quickly retreated his hand, blushing slightly.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you too Kakashi," He gave a wide grin towards the man, regaining his balance.

"Soooo, Kakashi… How old are you?" Naruto started out with a simple question as the man took a seat opposite him. What he really wanted to ask though was what was up with the scary mask and bandages?! However, he knew better than to ask rudely.

"Hm, I will be 19 this coming September. What about you, Naruto? How old are you?" Naruto was expecting the man to be slightly older than, though you could only see a slight portion of his face, and was not surprised.

"Oh, Sasuke, the other person who lives in the apartment, and I are only 17 this year! We're both in our first year of KJC!" A tone of pride entered his voice as he mentioned the word 'KJC'; he had worked extremely hard to get into the prestigious junior college and was proud of it.

They paused in their conversation to give their orders to Sasuke before continuing, both ordering a cup of coffee.

"Oh, what does KJC means? I've not heard of it," Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard the man's question.

"You've never heard of KJC? You must be new to Konoha, am I right? It stands for Konoha Junior College, an extremely prestigious college here in our town!"

"Oh, congratulations on getting in! I only got here about three days ago and my entire luggage is still in the hotel, I was looking for a place to stay when I saw your poster,"

"Thanks. Well, you know that you will have to live with my friend, Sasuke, and me, right? Are you fine with that?"

"Sure, I don't mind,"

"Ah, okay! If you want to live with us, you have to follow a few rules though! Number One, you do some of the chores and you clean up after yourself! Number Two, pay up your part of the rent and bills each month on time. Number Three, this one isn't compulsory though it is recommended. Do not disturb the grumpy emo boy, he's like a PMS girl 24/7. I swear you'd think he was a freaking girl!" A certain, well only, waiter's eye twitched in anger as he stirred the coffee. He could hear every single word from the counter and he swore to kill his blonde friend when they got back. Kakashi chuckled at the comment.

"Number Four, don't use the bathroom for more than 40 minutes, we only have one in the whole apartment. Number Five, if you want to bring home your girlfriend or someone for a SPECIAL overnight stay, keep it quiet, will you?" The teen laughed nervously before continuing, "Are you in a relationship now, Kakashi?"

"I'm still single,"

"Ah okay, that's good to hear! Those are the rules, do you have anything to say?"

The masked man shook his head quietly.

"Oh okay, do you have any quirks that you want to mention, Kakashi? Like maybe you mutter random words every now and then or could go into killer mode and kill us all in the night or maybe you are some unknown terrorist!" Naruto exaggerated greatly, using his hands to show the movement of strangling somebody. Sasuke came back to their table with the two cups of steaming coffee and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he placed one in front of his long-time friend. The older man just another small laugh at the boy's antics.

"Hmmm, I like my privacy so I don't want any of you trying to look at my face or prying into my personal life. I do not allow anybody to see my face. I might also not be able to sleep at night. I don't think that I will disturb your sleep that much but I might go to the kitchen for a drink or something like that," the man hesitantly said. Sasuke placed the other cup in front of the potential housemate and took that chance to look carefully at his face.

"Oh that's fine! Sasuke also make some noises in the night from his nightmares. Does the name Uchiha ring a bell to you, Kakashi?" Naruto seriously asked. There it was, the important question. Naruto thought that this man could very well be the third person to share the apartment. He was quiet, polite and though a tad bit suspicious and mysterious, he seemed friendly enough. He did not have to ask if the man knew about the Uchiha clan, of course he did! The whole country knew of the incident! He wanted to know what the man would say though, if he offered any mention of pity for the Uchiha or made a snide remark, Sasuke would outright refuse to share an apartment with him.

"Yes, I've heard about the incident." Was the simple reply that came back with no extra comment along.

Sasuke heard the man speak from behind his counter and relaxed. The man had not made any noise of pity or something of the like, he merely stated what he knew. He liked this man enough. That was it; Hatake Kakashi would be the third person.

"Ano, Kakashi, I know you don't want me to ask about your mask but what happened to your eye? I am sorry, I was just curious! You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Naruto sheepishly asked, changing the subject. He barely knew the man, but he just wanted to know a bit more about him, after all, he was definitely going to be the new housemate.

"Oh, this eye?" his hand subconsciously placing itself lightly over the bandages while Naruto nodded, "Well, an incident happened…" he trailed off while his stormy grey eye darkened. Naruto stared, entranced by the sudden change in attitude. He was strangely attracted to this mysterious man and he reached out with his hand and took the other man's one away from the covered eye. He did not know why but he did not want to see him so sad. He could feel the blush coming back in full force as he held Kakashi's hand. That pale hand felt so smooth and… Wait what was he thinking! Kakashi is a guy and he was a guy and this was all wrong, he was not gay! He liked one of the girls in his school! He let go of the hand after these thoughts while Kakashi looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to be… er sad," Naruto realized how lame he sounded and tried to rephrase his sentence, "I mean you just seemed sad just now and it was my fault for making it that way and…" he closed his mouth shut to stop the barrage of lame words, his cheeks still red.

"It's perfectly fine, it was not your fault, you were only curious about my eye," he did the smile with his eye again towards the embarrassed Naruto. Naruto just gave a shy smile and drank his coffee quickly, trying to convince himself that what he had done was perfectly normal and fine. Kakashi called for the bill as they finished their coffee in silence.

* * *

"Are you okay?" a soft worried voice directed towards him said as a pair of hands slowly took his own injured one. He had been careless and while placing the bill on the table, he had made the porcelain cup fall and break, cutting himself in the process of picking the broken pieces up. His pale cheeks were tinged a light pink as the hands touched his. He was not used to strangers touching him like this. 

"I-I'm fine," he muttered, mortified at being so clumsy and stuttering. He moved his hand away from the new housemate and looked away.

"Oi, Sasuke, you should go wash that or it might get infected!" worry in his best friend's voice obvious as his best friend finally spoke up from his strange silence.

Shit. That idiot had just exposed him for who he was. They had been planning to tell Kakashi that he was Uchiha Sasuke but not like this. He glared at his idiotic friend who looked stunned for a moment as the implication of what he said dawned on him. They turned simultaneously to look at the silver-haired man. He just crinkled his eye up and said cheerily,

"Oh, don't worry about it! I already knew,"

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I was so tired when I finished this. And I feel pretty crappy so I didn't bother to read over about half of it to check for mistakes. Sorry, just too tired. I still want my writing to get better 'cause I'm pretty damn sure that I can write better than this. Well, give me the nice reviews or add me to your favourites or alert list or something. I like them all the same. I'm going to sleep now, too bloody tired. 


End file.
